


The Vampire Chinchilla

by Xavori



Series: What If Anne Rice Wrote About Soft, Fluffy Rodents [2]
Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavori/pseuds/Xavori
Summary: The chinchilla Eva accidentally embraced starts to come into its vampiric powers.
Series: What If Anne Rice Wrote About Soft, Fluffy Rodents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Vampire Chinchilla

Annabelle looked over at Mark as they walked home from Gary’s dinner party.

“Do you really think Eva has a chinchilla baby now?” she asked. “I mean, I didn’t even think that was possible.”

“Well, I’ve been asking Nines a lot about the embrace,” responded Mark, “and he said it was impossible to make vampire animals.”

“Ya, but what about those vampire cobras Gary told us about? What were they called? Acks or ABBA or something?”

“Pretty sure they’re not Swedish disco cobras,” snarked Mark.

“Whatever, ass.”

“Gary said they were called Aabbt Kindred,” answered Mark. “But he also said it took a ridiculously powerful Methusala to pull it off.”

Annabelle looked over at him, “Hey, Eva’s pretty badass. If anyone could make vampire fluffballs, it’d be her. Plus, like Gary said, he’d ‘chemically enhanced’ Eva’s dinner’s blood to meet her preferences. Who knows what that’d do when mixed with weird Tremere stuff.”

__________________________________________

The aforementioned fluffball crept quietly down the sewer tunnel. It wasn’t sure what had happened to it, but what it did know was that it was really hungry. Plus, there was this itch at the back of its brain like it was trying to remember something important, but since it didn’t actually have any memories, it had no idea what that could be. It wasn’t even sure if it was thinking about that itch correctly as the whole idea of thinking at all was brand new.

As it peeked around a corner, it caught the scent of something delicious. Peeking its head out a bit further, it saw a small animal with grey fur and a long naked pink tail. That memory that had been nagging at it suddenly became clear. The chinchillas eyes opened wide as it tapped into the instinctual memory of the vitae that had changed it.

Still staring at the other animal, the chinchilla sat back on its furry haunches. It held one paw out towards the creature and quietly started making tiny squeaks. As it made those barely audible chirps, it flicked its left ear three times while rotating its right ear counterclockwise. It gestured its paw in a beckoning motion then rotated it around palm facing the other rodent. 

The other rodent froze, and its eyes rolled back in its head. It started shaking as a tiny red mist formed around its body. The mist coalesced into a stream that flew back to the chinchilla who drank it in.  
As the warm, fresh blood entered the chinchilla, the greatest, most intense pleasure it had ever felt coursed throughout its body. More than that, it felt its mind expanding just the tiniest bit. It quivered in ecstasy for a full minute after feeding.

Then it went looking for more blood.

_____________________________________

“It’s not funny!” Eva said in a forceful whisper.

“I didn’t know you were pregnant,” said Jasper while chuckling, “But I’m not surprised your baby was so adorable.” 

Eva smacked him on the arm, and Jasper chuckled even harder.

“I didn’t even drain it, and it barely had more than a drop of my blood. How could that have been enough?”

“Tremere sh… ,” Jasper began before he was interrupted by a loud clanging sound. “That sounded like a manhole cover hitting pavement.”

The pair raced towards the sound, and as they turned the corner into a somewhat dingy alley, they saw insanity. Hundreds of rats were pouring out of the manhole and racing away. The squeaks coming from the pack of rodents could only be described as pure, unadulterated, terror.

The pair watched the fleeing rats. After less than a minute, the last rat came scurrying out and ran after the others. A few moments later, the soft, adorable, grey furball they’d last seen back at Gary’s crawled out. It sat facing away from them watching the rats flee. Then it lifted its nose in the air, and its ears twitched a couple times. It turned to look back at the pair of vampires that had been watching it. Bouncing in place, it spun around to face them.

Both Jasper and Eva just stood there transfixed. The chinchilla stared back as if studying them. Then it licked its tiny lips.

“What do you think it's thinking,” asked Jasper. “Do you think it even can think?”

Eva said nothing as she stared very intently at the fluffy rodent. She noticed its ear twitch and the other begin to circle as it reached out towards Jasper. Without thinking, she grabbed him and yanked him out of sight, back around the corner of the alley.

“Run!”

Jasper was confused, but he trusted Eva completely and so didn’t hesitate to follow her as she turned and fled.

The chinchilla bounced down the alley after them. It came around the corner and saw how far away they were already, so it sat back on its haunches. It tilted its head to the side as it watched the fleeing vampires. Its ears twitched, and it lifted its head to sniff the air. 

The chinchilla turned and hopped down the sidewalk in the other direction from Jasper and Eva. As it followed the scent it had detected, it smiled a big, rodent smile, its fangs sticking out the corners of its mouth.

_____________________________________

“Dude, I’m hungry,” said a sloppily dressed man wearing patchwork leather pants and an old ratty shirt. 

His companion hissed at him, “Quit whining. We’ll find something.”

“Why’d we even come into the city? You know I hate being around all this junk,” the first man said, waving his hand at the buildings and streets around them.

“Because there are freakin’ garou all over the place in the hills around town. I don’t know about you, but being eaten by a werewolf isn’t on my todo list.”

“Dude, there are werewolves in the park with that big dome-y building, too. At least out in the hills, we could have found a rabbit or something to drain.”

As the two argued, they completely missed the small, grey shadow creeping up on them. The shadow didn’t understand the sounds they were making, nor did it care. It simply sat back, reached a paw out, and started moving its ears in the way the blood it first tasted had taught it to. It made the appropriate squeaks, and suddenly the delicious red mist formed around one of the men. It beckoned the blood to it, and drank it in.

The chinchillas eyes went wide. As good as the blood it had been drinking was, this was a thousand times better. It didn’t stop summoning this new blood from its victim until it felt its victim’s heart start to collapse. The last few, dark drops crossed its tongue, and the chinchilla shuddered as some alien force tried to take over its rodent mind. Unfortunately for whatever had made the attempt, the force simply couldn’t figure out how to adapt to a totally inhuman brain despite the fact that the force felt like it should be close to animals.

The chinchilla shuddered a moment as its mind expanded exponentially. Even though it felt totally sated, it still reached out and cast its blood spell on the first victim’s companion. That creature started changing shape, become some monstrous predatory thing as it leaped towards the chinchilla. 

But it was already far too late. The chinchilla finished its squeaks and ear twitching and the shifted creature collapsed to the ground, seemingly in ecstasy as the familiar red mist cloud formed around it. The chinchilla pulled the mist to it, and squeaked pure pleasure as it drank in even more of the special blood. Again, there was that feeling of some force trying to twist itself to fit the chinchilla’s mind as it drank in the last few, dark drops, and again, whatever that force was failed.

Overwhelmed from the experience of drinking two Kindred, the chinchilla collapsed on the sidewalk quivering.

“So….goo...d.”


End file.
